A demonic Fairy-ADOPTED BY experimenter19
by halo29
Summary: Seiah was beginning to get fed up with waiting. She need to know the truth. So a little visit to her Mard Gar and a peak at the book of E.N.D changes her whole world.- ADOPTED BY experimenter19
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Word)-thoughts

 _Word- flashed back or special characters_

 **Word- anger, demon form, ancologia voice,**

WORD- shout.

Seiah knock on Mard Gar quarters door. "Mard Gar-sama may I enter?" She spoke quietly as the underworld king sat sipping tea and reading a book spoke "Come in." The she Demon entered as she bowed and Mard Gar gave her a hand gesture to sit. "Yes Seiah something you need." The she demon spoke with her hands folded "No Mard Gar-sama I just….want to check on your status and chat I have become rather though…impatient with the plans sir." Mard Gar smiled evil and sat his cup down "tea Seiah?" Seiah turn her head no "Seiah just wait soon the time for master E.N.D to be restored will come just relaxed." Seiah gave a frown "But sir I really want to see him at least….Can I look just at his page in his book. "Mar Gar face express changed into a neutral expression. "Seiah We been over this only I can be with our master book and his appearance shouldn't even matter he is our master _understand!_ " Speaking the last words in a monstrous tone. Seiah closed eyes as at the last part " Mard gar-sama." Mard gar then smiled "good now excuse me Seiah I must use the dormitory." Seiah sweat dropped "Jackals cooking from this evening." Mard Gar smiled but sweat "yes….and tea so excuses me." He walked quickly down hall way to the bathroom leaving Seiah. Seiah then notice she was alone, by herself In Mar Gar room with the book of E.N.D unattended. Seiah look around a few seconds then look down at the book with a nagging itch to look at it she quickly and quietly took the book and skimmed the book seeing the words and pictures of the demons from the book zeref had made until towards the end he found Page tiled with E.N.D and the demon smiled in satisfaction when he look down to see he page blank with nothing. "what.( there's nothing here no words, no picture no nothing is master E.N.D EVEN SEALED IN THE BOOK..."Seiah eyes just stared at the black page then she stared to move the book the around, re skim pages., anything when she saw a letter fall from the back of the book. She pick it up seeing it sealed when she heard the toilet flushed. Seiah worried place the book of E.N.D back where it was and was out was door quietly.

Seiah library

Seiah locked her library doors and laid at it. She then took the letter out and look at the back to read _the truth._ She then open the letter to see the name who wrote it her creator…Zeref. Seiah then read the letter as she walked to her usual chair she read at. As she read the letter her eyes widen as she finished and look up towards the ceiling for a moment then back down crying " zeref…..I...I..." Seiah then wiped her eyes "No….This is my master wish… and for master E.N.D…and now I know the truth…." The demon clutch her fist "Mard gar must not know …..Forgive me my fellow demons but I must find him…Natsu." Seiah putt the letter back into the envelope then stuck in her between her breasts (Not trying to be a pervert.) She took up the open her hand as a blue orb appeared and all around her the book in the large library stormed around her and then were sucked into the orb as it then the orb disappeared leaving Seiah in an empty library. "I take my books with me may need to teach master E.N.D" She giggled as she planned for the future she had to prepare for. She then unlocked the door and look around to see none of the other demons or silver around since it was very late at night. She sneaked door the long quiet halls of the castle when Seiah founded an open balcony where she then floated in the air and flew off. Looking back her old home before speeding off towards the unknown.

Days later

After a long journey it was a nice bright day in the town of Magnolia. Seiah arrived and landed softy in the forest and began to walk to the town. Seiah walked through the town getting looked at because of her horns but most them shrugged it off, but most men were looking at her because of her ~special attributes~ which she gave them a demon like face that scared them but never the less continue her search. All morning she look until she walked down a pathway leading to a certain guild. "NATSU!" A crimson hair girl shouted at the door as a pink air kid ran out. Seiah flew into the air quickly the notice pink hair boy huffing. "NATSU!" The scream came again when Natsu look back scared while Seiah eyes widen when she heard that name. Ezra came out pissed "NATSU AND YOU GRAY DESTORY MY CAKE!" Natsu then began to run "I'm SORRY ERZA PLEASE DON"T KILL ME." Ezra chased after Natsu while Seiah followed. An hour later after 30 minute chase and another 30 minute beating. Natsu in bruises and a few bumps, cried a bit, hungry too as he fished in a nearby lake. Seiah frowned as her little master sat there, (poor little Natsu….maybe he needs a little cheer up.) Seiah smiled as she slowly floated down flying Natsu. Natsu grunted "again I miss ahhhhh….igneal why why why." Laying back Natsu just notice a women with a weird tattoo on her forehead, dark purple hair, black eyes, and lastly had horns. Natsu stared at Seiah as she smiled "hello little ~Natsu~" Natsu then jumped up scared "AHHAHAHA GHOST OF THE LAKE!" Seiah giggled then tapped Natsu noise "No silly I'm not a ghost I'm a demon." "Oh WAIT REALLY!" Seiah giggled "Don't worry I'm a good demon Natsu promise." Natsu with caution relaxed "really?" Seiah nodded "yeah may I sit?" Natsu nodded as Seiah sat down and open her hand appear her PD orb where he took out medical things. "Here Natsu Let me bandage you." Natsu came over as the demoness stared to apply bandage to the young dragon's layer. Natsu felt better now that his bruise where bandage grin "Thank you demon lady!" Seiah patted the by head "please call me Seiah." Natsu gleamed "ok Se-niichan but why are you are." Seiah looked at the water "well…." Natsu tummy grumbled "oh yeah sorry se-niichan I came here for food and I forgot to fish." Natsu stretch his head. Seiah laughed "It fine I am feeling rather famished to say Natsu her a deal if you tell me everything about your life I tell you mine and get you the biggest fish in this lake." Natsu smiled and closed his eyes "ok open them." Natsu did and he saw a huge fish the seize of Seiah and fat laying on wood dock. "WOOOOO what magic did you use to do that?" Seiah winked "secret." Natsu look happy "I'll cook it im a fire mage!" Seiah smiled.

After dinner

"That's quite a story Natsu." Petting the pink hair boy as he sat on Seiah lap "yeah but I want to know about you Seiah being a demon and stuff." Seiah gave a softer smile "well Natsu I came here find you actually." Natsu look up at the demoness "why me?" Seiah smiled was then replace with frown "Well Natsu a was part of a bad guild fully of demons and no I didn't do bad but I learn something important and well I felt a change to do something and left that guild to find you Natsu to protect you." Natsu was then worried before Seiah smiled "don't worry their not really after you." Natsu cuddled up in the warmth of demons arms 'ok yawn…I'm tired I bet….zzzzz'' Natsu fell back asleep with his head landing into Seiah rather large breasts. Seiah smiled as she sat there by the bonfire "Good to sleep my dear little master I'll watch over you till the end of time." Seiah then kissed Natsu on the cheek "I swear it."

End of chapter how do you like? I don't know if this is going to be a Natsu x Seiah story or just a family like bond they have that's up you guys. Halo out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 beginning arc

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Author note: I also f$%#Ed up saying Sayla name as Seiah F%$#ing dumb mistake I made.

"BLARGH" Natsu puked from his motion sickness as he exited the train happy standing behind him. "Somethings never change with Natsu." Happy spoke while his partner gave him a glare "Ju. Just shut it Happy." Happy smiled and put his paw in the paw "aye sir." Natsu huffed when a female voice spoke "Well Natsu if you listen to me and take those motion sickness pills I TOLD you to take you 'ell not get so sick." Sayla spoke exiting the training reading her book." Natsu wined "bbbbuuuut Sa-Chan they taste awfully." Sayla closed her book and karate chop Natsu in the head lightly "No buts Natsu!" Natsu look down "Aye sir." Sayla smiled "good Natsu now remember why we are here." "For fish" happy predator eyes appeared, "Noooo happy for Igneel." Natsu corrected him when Sayla karate chop both of them "both are you are Incorrected….geez come on bone heads." Natsu and happy aye as they followed the demoness down the path towards the town.

Now with a certain celestial mage

Frustrated Lucy stomped "Geez the nerve of that old man, my looks usually work, lower the price my ass." Lucy spoke her thoughts out loud when she heard a ruckus from the side of the bridge she turn to see a pack of girls screaming salamander. "Wait salamander, the mage the uses a special fire magic that Salamander!" Lucy spoke as she ran a path of stairs leading down.

With Natsu

SALMANDER the group of fangirls cheered the trio walked. Natsu gleamed when he hear that name "happy that Sala guy over their it could be igneel!" "AYE" both of the idiots ran leaving Sayla sweat dropped "Why does he keep for getting HE is salamander." Natsu pushed through the girls "Igneeeeee eee who are you." The fake salamander winked at the girls "Why I'm salamander of course, right ladies." The girls squealed as some fainted, Natsu scratch his butt as happy yawned "Sorry who again." The fake salamander dumb folded at the response the dragonslayer gave when the fan girls then beat the crap out of Natsu and happy. "Ladies ladies please the boy didn't know now I must be off I hope to see you all at the party on my boat ta ta." The fake raise on purple flames in the air about to leave when "I don't think bora of the titian guild." Bora froze when Sayla enter the group her eyes closed and sighing "Natsu." The boy looked up 'yes sa-chan." The demoness then look at bora "remember next time your own title now then devour this man flames." "Ok "Natsu jump up and suck up the flames. Lucy in the crowd was in surprise (HE ATE THE FLAMES) Bora fell face first into the ground. Sayla smiled "good now Natsu would you please." Natsu smirked "ok iron first OF THE FIRE DRAGON." The fire dragonslayer hand turn on fire as his punch bora sending the mage into a stack of crates unconscious in defeat. The fan girls then were free of their trace wondering what happen. Sayla smiling pick up happy "are you all right happy." "Aye sir." Happy jump out of Sayla arms unharmed. "I'm good Sa-chan." Natsu spoke stretching his arm, "I wasn't asking you Natsu your always fine my dear." Sayla commented the dragonslayer when Lucy up to them "hi thanks for saving me."

Dinner

Natsu and happy ate way as Sayla sipped her tea "I see so this bora was ex guild member of the titan guild for using illegal charms and selling women slaves." Lucy spoke with Sayla nodding "yes now Lucy was it thank you for this meal." Lucy waved at the demon "its fine but question how did Natsu eat those flames and why do yoy have horns." Natsu ears perked up when called "oh I'm a fire dragonslayer Munch." 'Aye Natsu raised by the fire dragon igneel." Lucy sweated "your kinding right and that cat just talked." Aye sir happy gleamed with Lucy freaked out. Sayla smiled "ignore them Lucy now are you a mage celestial mage." Lucy nodded "Oh yes you notice keys funny story I came to this town for a gold one but the store only here has a silver key of the dog which I want but…I'm poor." Lucy gave a sad cry. Sayla smiled "then as a thanks for this and a future guild mate I'll buy you that key." Lucy gleamed "REALLY wait future….YOUR PART OF FAIRYTAIL!" Sayla nodded "yes in fact Natsu happy." Natsu rolled his sleeves relieved a red fairytale sign as happy lifted his leaf thing to show a blue sign in his fur. "Mine is on the side of my stomach colored black." Sayla spoke not needing a reason to show hers. Lucy smiled "then I can join." Natsu gave his grin "yep welcome aboard lege." "IT'S LUCY!" the blonde mage barked.

Magnolia

The group stood in front of fairytail guild with Lucy eyes gleaming "Finally I'm here." Sayla smiled "yep this is fairytale but word of advice Lucy watch yourself." Lucy look confused "why?" Sayla eyes darken as she sweat dropped "reasons." Natsu fist pumped the air "ALL RIGHT LETS GO INSIDE." And then the group went inside when well I don't need to explain. Lucy had to dodge brawls going on, Seeing Cana drink a barrel of ale, Mira being tackled, Gray being nude, Lucy being flirted by loke then loke being hit and getting up acting all cool, you all Fairytale. Sayla sipped her tea reading one of her many books when Lucy weakly crawled over "Sayla I see what you mean now." The demoness help Lucy up and dusted her off "Well wait to see erza and master." Lucy eyes widen "who." " _IDIOTS SHUT UP._ " Everyone froze still when a black monster stood tall and Lucy stammered. Sayla look at Makarov "Evening master." The black giant look down " _EVENING SAYLA THIS THE NEW MEMBER?_ " Lucy scared lifted happy suddenly up with sign around him saying shield " sir."AYE" happy spoke as Lucy was about to pee herself. "AHAH I WIN." Natsu spoke up, seeing how everyone stopped brawling when Sayla hurled her book at Natsu hitting him into the ground. Mira came up to Makarov "Master turn back you're scaring our new member." The black giant look at Lucy who was still holding happy. The giant then started to shrink and shrink when small old man wearing blue and orange clothing waved at Lucy. "HE SMALL." Lucy shirked, Makarov smiled "Nice to meet yea." Lucy awkardedly laughed when the master black flipped up to the second floor hitting the rail then recovered coughing into his hand. "Now then brats look at this stack of paper work, the magic council keeps nagging because of your destruction you cause, were mages brats." Everyone look away when the master lit paper on fire "But you know what screw the council." He then threw the fire as Natsu jumped up and ate the fire. "We mages, and were proud of what we do our magic shouldn't be told by anyone how to use it but ourselves, it's our magic, our will, our HEART AND SOULS! "The guild cheered at the speech and flung their sign with their point finger up and thumb cheering from the heartfelt speech from their master. Time then went by as the guild brawled and party with their new member.

Later

Natsu/Sayla house

Natsu stretched as happy was eating fish. Sayla came into living room "Showers yours Natsu." Natsu jumped up "ok sa-channnnnnn." Natsu noticed his _big sister_ was in nothing but a towel covering her body, her large breasts exposing view, her curved ass, her body blissing from the hot water steaming off of her, Sayla stared at Natsu as he was spacing out. "Natsu are you alright?" Worried she checked Natsu temperature when Natsu snap out of his trace and blushed "Sorry sa-chan." He rushed to the bathroom leaving a confused demoness. Later Natsu then excited the shower and went into his room where he putt a change of boxers on and flopped on his bed. Natsu then quickly closed his eyes before Sayla arms warped around Natsu. Natsu look back to see a smiling Sayla "Sa-niichan why are you in my room it's late?" Sayla kissed Natsu for head "Just rest my little mage." Natsu was about to speak when he just suddenly fell asleep snoring softly. Sayla then pulled Natsu closer to her breast as she snugged with the dragonslayer feeling his warm body. "Mmmm Nat-san warmth so soft and pleasant, night n~a~t~s~u." she whispered quietly into the boy's ear "mmmhmmmmm Saylaniichan." Sayla mentally yelled CUTE before falling to sleep

End chapter 2 trying to spice the story up a bit hope you like it more chapters coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I known I haven't posted chapter 3 yet but there is a reason guys. I'm in the process for applying for colleges and for any high school senior it's a real B$#& and it takes much time to these things. Next I have been real busy with school so most of my free time I take just to relax since I'm a lazy shit and I also have ACT testing so studying also for the test this weekend so yeah BUSY week for halo -_-. I'm NOT QUITING this story since it's going to going to be my mine one for now just that with everything going on I 'm just asking for a bit more time of your patience. I am also LOVING the support all give me as it's a big motivator for me to write this story and I also noted from a comment a mistake with the niichan and neechan thing or whatever I thank you whoever wrote it as I forgot your name so yeah that's pretty much it. I hope all understand and have the patience for this I really am sorry for putting this off but school must come first!

-halo29


	4. Chapter 4

**This is not a chapter but rather a update on where I have been and what I have been doing**. **I KNOW I HAVEN'T updated this story and the reasons why are…..College. The last time I updated this story was when I was in my senior year of high school and college suddenly came up. I also was job hunting part time so all my time went to doing other things I sort of lost(truthfully forgot) my focus on fanfic writing that I got caught up with my personal life. I am VERY SORRY to say I don't know if I will get back to this story especially now with my college finals coming up. I hate leaving things not finished so I am putting Demonic Fairy up for adoption for ANYONE who will continue this story if they want. Email me or leaving a message in a review who wants to take over the story or remake the story then go from there.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Halo29**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a chapter but an update on Demonic fairy, it's been adopted and the first chapter has been posted today.**

 **experimenter19 - He is the new author of the story now so go follow him and read his Version of the story.**

 **This story is dead.**


End file.
